Sugar Mama
by seblaktulang
Summary: Ini GS. Kaisoo Gender Switch.


Ini GS. Gender Switch.

Kalau gak kuat jangan di read daripada uji mental kkkk~

Cerita aneh absurd, to the max.

* * *

  
  


Do Kyungsoo 30 tahun

Kim Jongin 22 tahun.

* * *

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya barang sedetik pun. Akhir yang ia nanti tiba juga. Hari kelulusan nya setelah selama 3 tahun 10 bulan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam hari kelulusan nya, kecuali perasaan bahagia dan bangga pada diri sendiri. 

Kecuali pada karangan bunga besar yang terpampang jelas di gerbang fakultas nya, yang bertuliskan:

"Selamat Hari Kelulusan Kim Jongin. Aku menunggumu" 

KSD

Jongin tersenyum samar dibuatnya. Ia tentu tahu dengan pasti siapa pengirim karangan bunga ini. 

Jika pada umumnya hari kelulusan di hadiri keluarga terdekat, tidak dengan Jongin. jongin cukup percaya diri dengan datang sendirian, berjalan dengan percaya diri kearah podium saat menyiapkan sepatah kata sebagai lulusan terbaik, berfoto dengan teman seangkatan, dan teman satu organisasi dan pulang kala acara kelulusan berakhir. 

Jika kalian bertanya dimana orangtua Jongin? Jawabannya tidak ada. Jongin sendiri sejak usia 10 tahun sudah merasakan keras nya hidup di jalanan, semenjak paman nya yang serakah mengambil hak waris orangtuanya. Jongin mencukupi dirinya dengan hidup di jalananan, mengais rezeki dengan berbagai pekerjaan keras, dan tentu nya tetap sekolah. 7 tahun hidup nomaden dengan berpindah tempat dari terminal, halte, flat teman sekelas nya pernah ia singgahi yang hanya bermodalkan beberapa buah pakaian dan buku seadanya. Biasanya pada pagi hari Jongin bekerja sebagai petugas pengantar susu dan koran. Selepas pulang sekolah, Jongin membantu bibi Jung di toko roti sampai malam. 

Setidaknya penderitaan itu hanya berlaku sampai usia nya yang ke 17.

Saat usia nya menginjak 17 tahun, Jongin mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai waiter salah satu kelab malam. Illegal memang, tapi siapa peduli kala hidup di Seoul mampu mencekikmu? Tidak semua biaya sekolah mampu kalian tutup dengan beasiswa, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Tidak mudah menjadi pekerja dunia malam di usia yang sangat muda. Tidak sedikit godaan yang datang, Jongin sih terima – terima saja. Ia lelaki normal omong – omong. Kala ikan tertangkap di jaringnya, tidak seharusnya Jongin melepaskan tangkapannya bukan?

* * *

Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin dengan tatapan gembira nya. Ia menampilkan senyum termanis nya dengan pipi bulat, mata bulat penuh kasih sayang "Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa datang di hari kelulusanmu. Kau tahu, mereka akan menyebutku sebagai tante mu"

Jongin sedikit terkehkeh dibuatnya, tangan nya merangkum pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan dalam pada bibir tebalnya. Lidahnya membelai halus permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya memberikan akses Jongin untuk menginvansi bibirnya. 

"Mmmh" Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan saat Jongin membelit lidahnya kuat.

Jongin mengelus lembut benang saliva di bibir Kyungsoo saat pangutan mereka terlepas. 

"Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin hadiahku" Balas Jongin langsung.

Kyungsoo menimbang "Baiklah kau akan dapatkan hadiahmu setelah makan dan mandi terlebih dahulu anak muda."

"Baiklah, mama"

Kyungsoo menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik, Kyungsoo menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi untuk merelaksasi pikiran Jongin, ia melakukan hal – hal yang terbaik setiap hari. Selagi Jongin terbenam dalam acara mandinya, Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam yang indah dengan kreasi makanan rumah sederhana hasil karya nya dengan dua lilin menyala sebagai penerangan. Kyungsoo juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, ia menjamin malam ini menjadi malam terbaiknya dan Jongin bermadu kasih.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin menyebut hubungannya dengan Jongin disebut apa? Semacam wali? Atau wali angkat? Seseorang yang menanggung biaya hidup selama hampir 4 tahun meliputi semua biaya yang dikeluarkan Jongin? semacam sugar mama?

4 tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo betemu Jongin di salah satu kelab malam elit kota Seoul, dalam satu pandangan ia sepenuhnya menyadari jika Jongin sendiri dibawah umur. Meskipun tampilan fisiknya bisa membohongi beberapa pandang mata lainnya, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Bermodalkan keberanian, Kyungsoo mencoba mengulas kebih jauh kehidupan pria muda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kyungsoo melambaikan jari lentik nya memanggil waiter pria yang mengalihkan atensi nya "Permisi, bisakah kau kemari sebentar"

Dengan sigap, pria berkulit tan eksotis yang ia yakini dibawah umur melangkah dengan pasti penuh percaya diri. "Ya?" suara husky khas remaja pubertas, sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar suara pria terpanas yang pernah ia dengar.

"Di mana sekolahmu?" 

"Maaf?" Suara husky sarat akan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tanpa bantahan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta kartu identitasmu?"

Pria itu tak begrgeming, dengan ekspresi tetap datar.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku ketahuan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuat ini tetap rahasia?"

Kyungsoo menimbang "Bagaimana jika ikut denganku?"

* * *

Jongin selesai dengan ritual mandi malamnya, dengan handuk kecil menghiasi rambutnya. Sedikit mengusakan handuk pada rambutnya secara asal, tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk kecil dari bagian pinggang hingga lutut. Dada bidangnya dibiarkan terbuka membuat siapa saja dengan sukarela melarikan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat Jongin.

Netra nya mengelilingi nyalang sekiar kamar nya, tidak menemukan tanda – tanda hadiah dari mama nya. Sedikit mendesah kecewa, Jongin pikir rayuan minggu lalu perihal PlayStation keluaran terbaru akan dikabulkan mama nya. Wanita single kaya raya yang usia nya 8 tahun diatas Jongin. sedikit mengelikan mengingat dimana kebutuhan mewah Jongin tercover oleh wanita itu.

"Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya asal.

Setelah berpakaian dengan baik, Jongin menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruang makan.

Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat dan tenang, kedua mahluk adam dan hawa itu terlarut dalam makanan mereka. Sesekali Jongin memuji kemampuan memasak Kyungsoo yang tiada bandingnya – maksudnya ia tidak pernah memakan makanan rumahan sejak usia 10 tahun.

"Kau tidak melupakan hadiahku kan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh samar. Jongin selalu menolak disebut manis saat merajuk, padahal nyatanya Jongin itu 100% kekanakan dan manis saat merajuk, dan akan menjadi dewasa dan mengagumkan saat di atas ranjang. Memikirkan nya saja membuat pipi bulat Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

Tangan mungil nya mengulur pada bingkisan dibawah meja makan. Bingkisan dengan bungkus pororo berwarna biru. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Jongin menjerit tertahan, Kyungsoo menatap nya geli. Menyadari tingkah manly nya berubah Jongin berdehem keras dengan suara bass nya.

"Bisakah aku membuka ini"

"Sure. It is yours"

Jongin membuka pembungkus kado dengan brutal, menolak betapa cantiknya bentuk simpul yang tertera pada bungkus mainan tersebut.

Jongin menjerit senang, tanpa malu. Saat mata nya menangkan bungkus PlayStation keluaran terbaru "Kau serius? Astaga. Kau yang terbaik" Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat menangkap tubuh besar Jongin.

Jongin menjatuhkan banyak ciuman di pipi, hidung, mata dan bibir Kyungsoo, membisikan kata – kata cinta dan ucapan terimaksih.

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman bibir Jongin dengan ciuman panjang, melesakan lidahnya merasakan hangatnya mulut Jongin. lidah nya berperang untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan.

Tangan besar Jongin menangkup bongkahan kenyal pantat Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat dan meremas nya keras meninggalkan desahan tertahan Kyungsoo, menggesekan bagian tubuhnya yang tegang dibawah sana.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman nya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah penuh nafsu. Tangan nya membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo memekik tertahan dengan melingkarkan kaki nya pada pinggang Jongin.

Jongin membawa tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dan membaringkan nya pada sofa ruang tengah rumah Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan. Ciuman dalam kedua nya. Tangan ahlinya mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo yang di balas dengan geraman tertahan Kyungsoo.

"Hngg, urrrm"

Jongin meremas kasar gundukan padat dibalik kaos kebesaran Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo meremas asal rambut basah Jongin, menambah kesan seksi Jongin di mata Kyungsoo. dengan telaten Jongin menanggalkan kaos Kyungsoo dan menyisakan celana dalam beserta bra merah menyala andalan Kyungsoo.

"Sialan, kau seksi sekali. Miliki rasanya tegang sempurna" 

Kyungsoo membalikan badan nya, menindih Jongin sesukanya.

"Aku punya hadiah lain nya"

Jari lentik nya menyentuh gundukan keras dibalik celana Jongin. meremas nya keras.

Jongin mengerang pasrah.

"Ini hadiah dariku, berbahagialah. Kau pria pertama yang mendapatkan hadiah ini"

Kyungsoo menanggalkan celana boxer hitam Jongin beserta celana dalamnya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut batang keras Jongin. kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua paha Jongin, menundukan tubuhnya dan mencium batang kejantanan yang tegang.

"Fuck fuck fuck Kyungsoo" Jongin berteriak nyaring saat Kyungsoo memasukan batang kejantanan Jongin dalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Jongin menekankan kepala Kyungsoo sehingga kuluman pada kejantanan nya semakin dalam.

"Fuck" Jongin menampar pantat sintal Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak.

"Sial dari mana kau belajar blow job?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kejantanan Jongin dalam mulutnya saat dirasa batang itu sudah tegak sempurna. "Video porno tentu saja, zaman semakin canggih bukan?"

Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, hormone muda dalam tubuhnya menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan menindih tubuh mungil itu, menanggalkan kain tersisa yang melekat di tubuh mungil mama nya.

Jongin mengelus selangkangan Kyungsoo, memasukan kedua jarinya dan mengocoknya perlahan. 

"Hrrm, ya masukan milikmu anak muda"

Tangan besarnya meraih bungkusan almunium dibawah sofa, merobeknya dan memasangkan kondom secara cepat. Kalau – kalau kalian tahu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyimpan persiapan pengaman pada tempat – tempat tersembunyi untuk saat – saat darurat seperti beberapa buah dibawah sofa, beberapa buah di penyimpanan bumbu dapur, beberapa buah di kamar mandi, dan beberapa kotak di kamar mereka.

Jongin memeasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Ini bukan seks mereka yang pertama, masing – masing mengetahui dimana titik sensitif masing – masing.

Jongin memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan keras, Kyungsoo terengah dalam hentakan Jongin diatas sofa yang berdecit kasar.

"Jong – assh, ya fuck"

Kedua tangan Jongin meremas dan memilin putting susu Kyungsoo yang tegang, bibirnya menginvansi leher jenjang Kyungsoo dengan beberapa tanda abstrak kemerahan yang ia buat.

"Fuck fuck" Kyungsoo menjerit pasrah saat Jongin semakin menenggelamkan milik nya dalam lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo, tubuh bagian bawahnya menggenjot keras dengan kedua tangan nya senantiasa memilin puting susu Kyungsoo.

"Mama, soo lihat mataku"

"Hnggg"

"Lihat mataku Soo, tatap aku" Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatian nya pada wajah Jongin disamping kenikmatan bertubi – tubi yang ia terima.

"Akuh hrrm, mungkhi – n tidak kaya" Jongin terus menumbuk kasar miliknya.

"Tap – ah fuck Kyungsoo"

"Tapi, aku serius dengan – mu"

"Menikahlah denganku" final Jongin dengan tarikan nafas.

"Hmm, ya ya akum au terserah lakukan apa mau mu. Tuntaskan ini du – ah shit" Kyungsoo terengah saat Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan nya.

"I'm coming"

"Hngg, together"

Jongin melesakan rambut basah nya pada leher Kyungsoo, menyesap aroma percintaan mereka. Sedikit meninggalkan ciuman kecil dan beberapa tanda pada leher dan banyak tanda pada dada Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum puas. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih tua dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Aku akan membawa mu ke catatan sipil besok."

Kedua nya hening sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. 

"Uangku mungkin tidak sebanyak milikmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha, kau keberatan memulai denganku dari nol?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dengan anggukan samar.

"Mungkin ke depannya aku tidak bisa membelikan mu Gucco, Supermen, Pradi, Lilis Vouton dengan uangku tapi percayalah aku akan berusaha. Tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajah nya dalam dada Jongin, sedikit terisak tertahan "Bodoh. Uangku juga nantinya akan menjadi uangmu. Bahkan jika kau gelandangan sekalipun aku akan bersamamu. Bahkan jika kau hanya mau uangku, setidaknya itu bisa menahamu denganku. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang, aku punya banyak uang."

Jongin tertegun "Kau tahu Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan dulunya seorang gelandangan sebelum kau memungutku. Aku tidak butuh uangmu omong – omong"

Kyungsoo membungkam Jongin dengan ciuman panjang di bibir, Jongin melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. sedikit memberikan lumatan kasar.

"I Love You"

.

Finish

* * *

Author note:

Halo, lama tidak berjumpa(?)

Beberapa minggu lalu saya dapat kritikan dari beberapa orang perihal FF GS dan FF YAOI. Pada dasarnya saya tidak mempermasalahkan keduanya, saya baca kedua genre baik GS maupun YAOI selama ceritanya saya suka dan saya terima.

Intinya kalau gak suka GS gak usah baca wkwkwkwkwkwk tanpa embel – embel "emang lu terima apa kyungsoo bertete berambut panjang?"

Silahkan kembali pada selera anda, saya tidak pernah memaksa orang – orang untuk baca, bahkan untuk review pun silahkan, jika anda berkenan atau tidak. Selama cerita saya menghibur (segelintir orang) saya senang. Saya tidak dibayar untuk mendengarkan perdebatan antara FF GS vs FF YAOI. Biarkan saya di jalan saya, kalian pada jalan kalian. 

Hidup penuh toleransi indah, bukan?

Terimakasih.


End file.
